boy
by damnnn lolita
Summary: [Yaoi SasuxNaru]It's amazing the things his boy would do for him. A one-shot from my "blonde" universe. Not for the faint of heart.


note: I don't own any of the Naruto boys and I'm stating that fact at the get-go, so you can't sue me.

warning: Yaoi; don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff. Cursing and a hard R that probably won't last the week. Smoke it while you got it.

words from lolita: A (practically) pure Sasu/Naru lemon from my "blonde" 'verse. As much as I wanted to write a sequel to "blonde," the AU/Sasunaru/club/drug-use/cross-dressing fic became increasingly depressing with way too much back-story and not enough smut. So I remedied that with just smut. I might still write the rest of the crap to appease the demonic plot bunnies that gnaw on my apparently carrot-like brain. Or not. Enjoy.

* * *

"boy"

by lolita

* * *

They'd been kissing wildly for the past thirty minutes or so, give or take, before Sasuke got bored.

"Hh..."

Naruto's breath hitched as gentle hands tripped down his cotton shirtfront, meticulously dealing with each and every button along the way. Warm hands, not-quite-smooth from too much scrubbing, too many inks and paints and acids and soapsoapsoap. Touching and then Sasuke lingered, heading deep inside, opening the folds of blue cotton to find fresh and fuzz and nipples, mmm, yes, nipples, and a belly that quivered just so under his hothothot breath on a brilliant spiral-sun tattoo. Wet and warmth of lips ghosting, sucking, and then teeth on useless-yet-oh-so-delicious nipples.

Focus on the nipples.

Nipplesnipplesnipples.

Another gasp and the his focus shifted the quiver between his own thighs, matching the growing heat below the rising and falling sun, Naruto's breathing now frantic and laced with moans. Evil little moans that sounded as dark and deep as a fold in time itself, hiding the gods away from prying human eyes, greedy human eyes, grasping, tearing, clawing human eyes.

If only Sasuke could hide Naruto away.

All his, only his, before anyone realized that the awkward boy grew into a brilliant swan-man, all length and grace and pure snow white.

Too late, of course.

Itachi had noticed.

Bastard.

But Itachi wasn't the one kneeling between Naruto's denim-taunt thighs and running sure fingers, tongue, tonsils along his brilliant length and breadth and width and truth and sex, while he made those noises, murmuring half, all of his name.

Gods...

Those noises...

_Mine._

"Sasuke..."

Humming, he tried to ignore the tad-too-sharp tug on his hair, making his roots tingle and bitch.

"Sasuke!"

Sweat, sex, and musk, tinged bitter by Naruto's three beers earlier in the evening, filled his mouth and nose, trickling down his throat and into his belly, his lungs. It coiled there, loud, brash, and strong enough to knock him flat on his back.

One could only hope.

There would be time for that later, of course, after Naruto could get a hold of his breath and pull his eyes back down from their heavenward gaze. Then Naruto could return the favor, riding Sasuke into the mattress while he arched and swore and touched himself just because he knew it drove Sasuke insane when he did that.

Until then Sasuke would have to do something about that nagging wiggle that tried to throw off his rhythm.

"Sasuke, stop!"

_Don't want to._

Like a petulant child, Sasuke stuck out his tongue, mocking the entire length of Naruto. Tan hands tried to shove him away but Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. Fighting against his boy he took it all in, deep and violent and delicious in one fell suck. Sweat-darkened curls tickled his nose as he gentled grasped heavy sacs filled with anticipation. Naurto's protests dropped off into more moans, a sharp growl when Sasuke got too excited and lost control over his teeth, and then whimpers and _fuckfuckfuckfuckSasufuck_. The curses and pleas, half-formed and all the more electric from their incompletion, they made Sasuke's world blank out from the sheer intensity.

All sense of rhythm and control left him as he madly, desperately drove Naruto slamming into a brilliant collision-end, all down Sasuke's throat.

He almost swore he saw the last, lone tire bouncing away from the fiery wreckage.

As it ought to.

Still aroused, painfully so, Sasuke laid his flushed cheek against Naruto's still-trembling thigh and gulp in air through blood-filled lips. Staring up past what felt like miles of Naruto-flesh Sasuke saw tears glinting-glimmering on his boy's cheeks, a brilliant flush bringing out the whisker-scars, and a flash of violence in those sex-storm blue eyes.

"What?" Sasuke managed to rasp, less cool and controlled than he wanted to sound.

The applause from the doorway drew his attention and his eyes shot over the top of Naruto's leg, towards the intruding sound.

"Wonderful! Not the kind of work I expected you to do in this studio when I rented it to you, but masterful none the less!"

Now crimson from shame, not lust, Sasuke glared at one Hatake Kakashi, their kind benefactor who stood hiding behind his boyfriend, Umino Iruka, for fear of death by anything Sasuke could get his hands on. Poor Umino seemed worse for the witnessing of his little brother's Naruto's intense and particularly adult performance. He also seemed ready to faint. Or yell. Or discretely mop up the bit of blood from his upper lip.

Turning his attention to Naruto, Sasuke fumed.

"Why didn't you tell me they were there?!"

"I tried," came the winded whine.

The argument continued.

Hatake grew bored.

With one whisper to Umino, he stirred the man from his shock, elicited a blush, a slap, and finally resignation coupled with an exit to a more private place.

When they heard the street level door slam shut, the boys quieted down. Sasuke pushed himself up from between Naruto's thighs, still highly aware of the tension singing angrily between his own, and began searching for his cigarettes.

Or his flask.

Whatever came first.

Naruto sat there quietly watching Sasuke beat the shit out of a new pack of cigarettes (I'm packing it, Sasuke explained, makes it all better) with a silent, pissed-yet-pensive coating on his face, just under the salt.

"No rent this month either, then?"

"Nope."

Before Sasuke could light up Naruto tackled him to the cot behind him, pinning him flat on his back for the rest of the night.

Or at least the next thirty minutes.

Give or take.

.end.


End file.
